Love you more
by captnstopwatch
Summary: Au, Jack and Ianto see each other around Cardiff. Ianto doesn't like men, does he? They will eventually meet and progress from there.  Rubbish summary, sorry  Rated T but may add M chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful, but I couldn't talk to you I watched you walk away.

"Jack would you just stop staring?" Owen Harper was getting tired of talking to himself. Jack had dragged him out for a drink after leaving the office and he hadn't minded, not really a extra hour away from Diane would probably do him some good. Owens current problem was that for the last fifteen minutes Jack hadn't said a word and Owen just knew he wasn't listening to him either, the problem is he knew exactly why. The cute dark haired blue eyed 'boy' at a table not too far away.

"Why?" Jack asked "He's hot." Owen sighed "And obviously with his girlfriend!" Jack frowned at Owen then turned his attentions back to the young man. "That is not his girlfriend." Owen leaned back in his seat folding his arms and looking at Jack. "And how do you know that?" Jack paused "Well…" Owen let out a snort "see you don't do you?" Jack then leaned back mirroring Owens position his eyes never once leaving the man across the bar.

His brow knitted a little in thought. "The way he's looking at her, the way they're talking to each other. That is not how you'd talk to or sit with your girlfriend." Owen Laughed "Jack its called a conversation. He doesn't have to have tongue down the back of her throat for them to be together. That's all I'm saying." Jacks eyes briefly flicked over to Owen. "What the hell happened to you Harper? Wow you get yourself a girlfriend and you become all high and mighty." Owen shifted forward to grab hold of his drink as he lifted the glass to his mouth he looked towards his friend "Oh grow up Harkness." Jack followed suit moving forward he looked directly at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "What because you have?" Owen smirked "Just stop staring at him or you'll freak him out okay?" Jack simply shrugged and resumed his former position this time drink in hand and continued in his task to stare at the delectable male.

Jack watches as the younger man looked down to his drink making Jack realise the glass was almost empty. "Owen?" Owen turned his head to look at Jack. "Drink up he's nearly done so he'll either head to the bar or leave, whichever it is we're doing the same." Owen could only sigh, nod his head and turn his attention back to the drink in his hand. Once Jack had the nod of conformation he pulled his attention back to the young man and his heart literally stopped as they made the briefest hint of eye contact. _'Was he looking in this direction? At me? Oh please let it be that this beautiful specimen of a man was looking this way.'_ Jack continues to watch intently as he talks to his friend both of there gazes occasionally flicking over in his direction.

He didn't know anything about this man but oh how he wanted to. _'Oh damn it! What do I do? He really is looking at me, is he…blushing oh he most definitely is looking over.'_ He began to smile knowing that he had the attention he'd craved for the best part of his time in the pub. However the smile faded as he watched the man stand, pick up his jacket and start to the door to leave.

Owen looks to Jack with a smug grin plastered across his face "See you scared him away. Oh and look they're leaving together." "Whatever " Jack replies as a frown crosses his features, he continues to watch as they get closer to the door and to him. He tries his best to smile and not look as he felt. _'Did he just? No? He did….didn't he? Oh he'll be back' _A confident smile settled on Jacks face. "Coming then?" Owen asked. "Where to?" Jack frowned slightly "You said whatever he does…" Seeing the blank expression on Jacks face and that grin seeping back through Owen continues shaking his head. "Oh forget it!"

He knew that look on Jacks face, how he thought he'd won though Owen didn't have a clue. "Another?" he sighed as he lifted his glass. Jack nodded still grinning. Owen simply shook his head and wondered off to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: M (although this is for later chapters if I dare write them. Should I lower the rating and makes those chapters separate?)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!)

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful but I couldn't talk to you I watched you walk away.

Ianto Jones had arranged to meet his best friend since primary school at her local pub. He was back in town on family business and they always met up whether here in Cardiff or over in London. Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato were the sort of friends who would always be there for each other no matter what.

They had been chatting and generally catching up with each other for well over an hour and were just on their third and final drink of the evening, when Ianto's eye was caught by a dark almost navy shirt along with some rather nicely fitting trousers. His eyes washed over the occupant of said clothing noting how incredible the clothes looked on his frame. He then turned back to his conversation, making a mental note to look into said blue for his next 'project'.

They talked some more mainly about old times but Ianto could not sit still. He shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable, not being able to put his finger on exactly what the problem was. He tried to ignore it listening intently to Tosh as she told him of a slight run in with one of her students over the appropriate use of the university's computer system. At the punch line he began to laugh throwing his head back, as he righted himself he looked over to find a rather dashing man looking his way. Ianto turned away from the blue eyes staring directly at him and frowned _'Since when did I think of a man as dashing?'_

They continued with their conversation while Ianto kept half an eye on the man who seemed to think it perfectly fine to openly stare at a complete stranger from across the bar, being overly thankful for his peripheral vision. There was no doubting the fact that he was staring at him and almost definitely talking to his friend about him.

Ianto being unable to concentrate on Tosh's words anymore interrupted her flow as he said "Tosh I'm sorry but…" he flicked his eyes from her to the very good looking man in question across the bar. Ianto paused in his thoughts _'Hang on…very good looking…man? Since when did I think men were…good…looking?'_ Tosh followed Ianto's gaze then looked back to him blushing slightly. "He's staring at you Ianto not me." Ianto immediately felt bad for not making himself clear and stared down into his glass.

He looked back towards the older man who was currently talking to his friend giving Ianto the chance to take a good look realising that he had previously admired the mans attire while he had been at the bar earlier. A small smile spread on Ianto's face and he looked at the mans impossibly blue eyes as he turned back looking at him. Ianto froze momentarily, heart stopping and then quickly looked away, blushing slightly he turns back to Tosh and their previous conversation.

They try to ignore the penetrating stare from across the room and continue with their evening but Tosh felt uncomfortable "He's still staring! Should we leave? He's starting to freak me out slightly." Ianto laughs lightly "Seriously Tosh it's not even you he's looking at." Tosh looked down "Well no maybe not but I'm the one who has to live around here." She sounded slightly alarmed and Ianto hated to see his friend looking troubled "Okay, point taken." Ianto let out a soft chuckle at the situation. "Wait till I tell Lisa about this she'll never believe me!"

Tosh had managed not to ask or speak of her until now but since Ianto had bought it up she could ignore the subject no longer. "Are…Um…Are things okay with her now?" She looked away from Ianto not wanting him to see how the subject of Lisa effected her. "Tosh you really should use her name again you know, we're okay." Ianto hated how unsure his voice sounded but he had to trust her right? "She doesn't deserve it or you for that matter!" Tosh could hardly control the anger creeping into her voice. Ianto looked away placed his practiced smile on his face turned back to her sayin "Lets drink up shall we?" He couldn't get into this argument again and especially not with Tosh, not now, not tonight.

Lifting his pint glass he briefly looks towards the attractive man across the bar. _'Oh he really is something, what I wouldn't..'_ Ianto stops in his thoughts as he sees the mans smile broaden obviously aware of the attention he was receiving back. _'Shit! He saw me looking again, he's going to think I'm interested!' _

"You are." Ianto heard. "Huh?" He asked Tosh as he looked to her. "I didn't say anything" Tosh looked to Ianto slightly puzzled. "You didn't?" He asked, Tosh shakes her head once "Ready?" she asks placing her empty glass on the table. Ianto nods finishes the last of his drink and stands picking up his jacket and following Tosh towards the exit.

He put on his jacket as he walked and chanced a look over to the handsome man he was slowly approaching as they made their way out. He was still looking at Ianto but the broad grin had been replaced with a disheartened crooked smile, that didn't suit him at all. Ianto smiles over to him encouragingly wanting to see that confident if not cocky smile on his face that had been there previously. He followed this with a nod of acknowledgement towards him, smiling brighter as _that_ smile appeared on the beautiful strangers face.

As he headed out the door Ianto laughed to himself as he thought about his actions then the panic hit him. _'What was that about? Oh god he's going to follow me or something stupid isn't he?'_ Before Tosh could speak Ianto had stepped towards the road spying a taxi approaching as he yelled "TAXI" lifting his arm in the air to gain the drivers attention. As the taxi pulled to a stop Ianto opened the door and ushered Tosh inside quickly following her in, all but yelling the address to the driver.

As they pulled away from the curb Ianto looked back towards the pub and frowned in confusion as realised that he hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw the handsome stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: M (although this is for later chapters if I dare write them. Should I lower the rating and makes those chapters separate?)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) Also my first fic so please be nice.

A/N: Rating lowered as the boys are only just meeting will mark M chapters.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Find myself asking what are you waiting for?

Jack just needed to get out of the office. Owen had been in a awful mood since he'd got in this morning and Jack had simply had enough of his whining. He decided a walk would do the trick, get some fresh air for a change.

He didn't know how but he'd ended up in Bute Park. Looking around him he'd never realised how beautiful it was here. He sat on a bench to take in his surroundings. It was peaceful and Jack wondered why he hadn't been here before. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the fresh air clearing his head and relaxing him completely, as he leaned back.

After a few minutes of quite the only sounds being of the distant traffic and the birds rustling in the trees, a voice was heard. Jack opened his eyes and lifted his head to see where the voice was coming from. It was distinctively welsh and belonged to a male he couldn't quite see him as he walked towards a tree stopping and turning to lean against it. The man continued to talk raising his voice slightly from time to time throughout. His head was bowed as he moved from one foot to the other.

There was something about this man that intrigued Jack so much so that he continued to watch him wondering who he was talking to, what he was saying and wishing he could hear the voice more clearly.

After a few a minutes the man pushed himself away from the tree in an aggressive manner and threw his free hand up in the air. His voice was louder now, deep and gravely. As he moved walking back towards the path Jack could pick up the odd word said but nothing that would allow him to work out means of the conversation.

As the man reached the path he turned facing Jack, allowing him the first view of his face throughout his observation. Jack shocked, quickly looked away realising that this was the man who had gained his attention a few weeks prior when he'd been at the pub after work with Owen.

Oh how he'd wanted to see this man again. Jack had done nothing but think about him for days after. He'd found himself going to the pub every night after work in hope that the young man would be there again. After a week Jack spent less and less time there and had almost given up all hope of ever seeing the man again. However here he was as handsome as he remembered.

Jack turned back towards him even more interested than he had been previously. As he did so the man stopped put a hand on his hip and closed his eyes briefly before saying "No, I mean it. You can't do this to me anymore…I'm not coming back." With that he cut the call. His eyes closed once more and he lifted the phone to his head enclosed in his fist. Opening his eyes he placed his phone in his pocket and continued to walk.

As Jack watched he couldn't help but think the man looked relieved, although a little sad but he continued walking forward with purpose.

Jack wanted to do nothing more than to go up to the younger man and wrap his arms around him telling him that everything was alright. However all Jack could do was watch as the beautiful stranger began to walk away from him once more and again Jack didn't follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters (But how I wish I did).

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) Also my first fic so please be nice J

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Tahnk you for the reviews so far much appreciated J

**Find myself asking what are you waiting for?**

Ianto had been walking for near to an hour now, somehow he'd ended up in Bute Park. As he looked around he began remembering the weekends he'd spent here in his teens with friends playing rugby and football, laughing and joking together. _'Ah the good old days.' _He thought.

He settled on the grass and leaned back stretching out his legs and propping himself up on his elbows. His mind drifting to the events of the previous days and wondering how his life had ended up like this.

Three days ago Ianto Jones had the world at his feet and now, well he had his possessions (most of which were in storage) and his best friend Toshiko Sato, that was pretty much it apart from a very respectable bank balance. He still had his sister although he hadn't been close to her ever since the death of their tad several years ago. Thinking of his tad he reminded him of the promise he had made to him, the promise he was keeping, the reason he had come home.

Ianto was enjoying the calming effects of his surrounds when an all to familiar sound began and his pocket vibrated. Ianto sat up straight and plucked his phone from his jeans pocket. He checked the caller ID before answering. "Hello." Ianto answered rather abruptly. The reply was calm and even which just made him sheath with anger. "What do you want?" He asked furious with the woman on the other end of the phone. He knew the answer before it left her mouth. "Yeah and I told you. I'm not coming back." He had made up his mind this time and there was no going back, not now.

He stood and started to walk headed towards the path and out of the park. He wasn't even listening to the pleas on the other end of the phone he just walked. As he walked he noticed a familiar figure sat on a bench looking rather relaxed, he couldn't quite place how he knew him but he did. "I think you'll find I've made myself clear on this one I. Am. Not. Coming. Back." Raising his voice slightly.

As he was talking the other man turned to face him and Ianto recognised him instantly. Turning away he headed towards a nearby tree feeling his knees go weak just as he managed to prop himself up against it. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by collapsing in front of the man.

He tried to concentrate on the conversation, if you could call it that but all Ianto could think about was how that man had plagued his thoughts ever since leaving the pub that night. Hell he'd even dreamt of the blue eyed wonder. What was it about that man? He'd never given a man a second look before, so what was it about _him_?

Ianto chose his words carefully as he continued the phone call. He fought the urge to hang up several times before he decided he needed to move, to get away from that man who confused him so and this conversation. He pushed himself off the tree and threw his hand in the air "I've told you no." Ianto continued the conversation as he moved towards the path walking slowly. As he reached the path he chanced a look in the other mans direction glad to see he hadn't noticed him.

Ianto stopped in his tracks he needed to end this conversation now before he had to pass this man. He took a deep breath put his hand on his hip and closed his eyes trying to calm himself before he said his final goodbye, he was wasting no more time on this person. "No I mean it. You can't do this to me anymore…I'm not coming back." With that he cut the call.

Eyes closing once more as he lifted the phone tightly clenched in his fist to his forehead. He'd done it. He would no longer answer her calls that was it, this was it. It was over.

With a sigh of relief he opened his eyes and placed his phone in his pocket. As Ianto looked up he noticed he had once again gained the attention of the beautiful man before him. _'What do I do?' _He couldn't do anything but walk past the man and hope he let him be. As Ianto passed him he felt his eyes following him a look of concern crossing his face. Ianto let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and continued down the path feeling his eyes on him. Ianto wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to the man and ask him why he felt like he did towards the stranger but he had to walk away, he just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) Also my first fic so please be nice J

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews so far x

**Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before.**

Jack finished work and headed to that familiar pub. The one where he had first 'met' this mysterious man. He was there in the hope he would see him again. It was the fourth time he'd been here since seeing him in the park and he was feeling dubious.

As Jack enters the bar he feels his heart skip a beat but then it begins to break. The young man was sat alone on one of the high bar stools at the long tables set by the entrance. He was staring into a half full pint glass twisting it around on the table, his head was hung low and his shoulders hunched. He looked defeated, broken.

Somehow Jack didn't see it fit to just go over and talk to him, so he headed towards the bar. After ordering his drink he went to sit a few tables away from the man. He kept him in sight and attempted to keep an eye on the younger man being as discreet as possible. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

After ten agonising minutes Jack could no longer sit idle watching the man. Something about him wasn't right and he couldn't help but think it was something bad. He didn't care if he told him to 'Piss off' he just had to make sure he was alright and comfort him in someway.

Just as Jack was about to stand, that same woman from before walked into the pub. She stood still in the door for a moment as she saw her, Jack hoped friend, nursing an empty glass in his hand. As she walked towards her friend she said "Oh, Ianto." He didn't respond, not even when she put her arms around him pulling him towards her. "I've been looking everywhere." she continued. He looked towards her and what Jack saw next broke his heart. The intriguing stranger began to sob, his whole body shaking. His friend just held onto him tighter, running soothing hands up and down his back.

Jack looked away, feeling his chest tightening and his eyes beginning to sting. He took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the table. Looking back over towards the broken man he noticed they were moving towards a booth down the far end of the pub, Jack could still see them but couldn't hear what was being said.

They weren't sat there long before they stood up and headed towards the exit. His friend placing a calming and guiding hand on the mans arm. Jack was positive they weren't together but he was glad that he had company, a friend with him to help him through his sadness.

Jack sat back in he seat and finished his drink he went through the numerous possibilities for the younger mans state but at each one he didn't want to think about the pain he would be suffering.

As Jack placed his empty glass on the table he recalled the woman calling his name. _'Ianto,' _Jack thought _'what a beautiful name.' _On that he stood up, left the pub and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) Also my first fic so please be nice J

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews so far x

**Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before.**

Ianto didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't think straight. Where should he go? What should he do? Who should he call? Really there was only one option. Fingers trembling he reached in his pocket for his phone. He searched for the name and hit the call button, as expected it went straight to voicemail. Though his words were shaky he managed to say all that needed saying. "It's happened." he then disconnected the call and fell down to the floor.

"Sir? Can I get you anything? Call someone for you perhaps?" A nurse asked as she passed him in the quiet corridor. He looked up at her and through shining eyes told her "No thank you. I'll be okay." With that she carried on with her business.

After a few moments Ianto gathered himself together, wiped his eyes, stood up, inhaled deeply and set off back towards the nurses station. He thanked them for everything they'd done and they informed him they had already phoned Rhiannon and that she was heading over to pay her final respects. Ianto nodded and said goodbye.

He left the medical facility with his head held high. There was no need to wait around for Rhiannon, he wasn't sure he could look at her right now. As for paying final respects he had sat with his mother for the best part of three days holding her hand and just being there as she faded away. They all knew it was coming, it was just harder than he had expected.

His mother had been lost to them all years ago but Ianto still made an effort to see her regularly, even when he was living in London. As much as it hurt him he couldn't just turn his back on her like his sister had. Yes it was hard to talk to the person who had raised you to be who you are today and for them to then treat you like a total stranger in return, but if that's the way it had to be then so be it. He had promised his tad he would be there for her no matter what happened and he had intended to keep that promise. Which he had now fulfilled.

Gods he needed a drink. He headed to the pub and ordered a pint and a whisky chaser. He downed the whisky at the bar and went to sit down. He sat alone with only his thoughts for company, sipping at his drink and idly spinning the glass on the table. He didn't want to cry not here, not alone, he needed a distraction something to stop him thinking about what had just happened and what arrangements would need to be made over the next few days. He heard the door open but the person who walked through seemed to stop and stare, at him it felt like. _'I must really look a mess' _he almost laughed to himself.

As the person walked to the bar he turned to look at them and felt a pull at his heart. _'That was the man, the man who had been here, the man who was in the park, the man who was in my dreams.' _Ianto couldn't breathe, felt his head spin. All of his thoughts turning to the older man who was moving to sit at a table not too far away. He didn't want him to see him, not like this, but he didn't want to leave either. He wanted to be near this other man but he just couldn't understand why. _'He's a man Jones, get over it!'_

He didn't even hear his friend call his name all he felt was arms encircle him and couldn't help but wish those arms were stronger, firmer, masculine. He knew it was Tosh he could tell that scent anywhere and it comforted him as he breathed it in. "I've been looking everywhere." she said. Ianto looked towards her and began to cry, he couldn't help it.

As he wept on Tosh's shoulder she held onto him and ran a hand up and down his back calming him slightly as she did so. She looked around hoping no one they knew was in here, she knew Ianto couldn't stand people seeing him upset.

As she scanned the room she saw him. That same man from last time they were in here together. She hoped it was a coincidence but thought it best to move Ianto away before either of them said something that could be overheard. She lead Ianto to a booth down the opposite end of the pub and they both took a seat.

Ianto couldn't understand why Tosh had all but pulled him out of his seat and towards the other end of the pub, he wasn't happy about it but didn't protest, he didn't have the strength. He sat so that he could still see the stunningly handsome man but was also able to talk Tosh through his mothers final days and hours thankful for her being here for him when he needed the support the most. He told her of how he was dreading seeing Rhiannon again and that he hoped they could get through this as she was now the only family he had left.

After several minutes of Ianto talking and Tosh listening they decided to leave. Tosh placing her hand on Ianto's arm guiding him out of the pub and home. Ianto couldn't help one last glance to the beautiful stranger before he walked away again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice J

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews so far x

**I want you more and more everyday.**

Jack headed to his favourite café for lunch. He walked in and headed straight to the counter, after ordering he took a seat and looked around him.

Two tables across from his own sat a Japanese woman who was looking his way. He fought between a smile and frown at the look he was receiving before realising who this woman was. It was Ianto's, hopefully, friend. He chanced a friendly smile towards the woman which widened considerably when he saw Ianto appear, obviously returning from the bathroom. Jack noted that he looked a little pale and couldn't help hoping the younger man was okay. He remembered the last time he'd seen him, the younger man looking crushed and sobbing before being escorted out by his friend.

Jack was enjoying 'business' Ianto. That suit looked sensational on him and although he didn't want to Jack looked away before his thoughts strayed, to what it would be like to peel said suit off of said Welshman. Jack shook his head slightly composing himself.

He chanced glances over to the pair as they ate noticing Ianto only picking at his food not really eating it. Jacks lunch was bought over and he quickly tucked in, briefly thinking _'table manners' _as he slowed down and ate at a more respectable pace.

As he ate he kept his eyes down cast but tried to listen in on the quiet conversation Ianto and his friend were having unable to hear anything of substance, just the odd word here and there. Once finished he sat back in his seat drinking his coffee and (hopefully) subtly, watching the beautiful human being talk to his friend.

Hearing his phone begin to ring he grabbed it out of his trouser pocket, checked the caller ID and groaned. "Owen, I'm having lunch what is it." He said abruptly in to the handset. "Yeah okay, the usual?" Jacks tone had softened slightly. "You know you really should take an actual break…Okay, okay! Bye." Jack hung up placed the phone back in his pocket and drained his cup of it's contents.

He really didn't want to leave so soon he wanted to spend a little more time admiring the handsome man not to far away. He had to leave though, so Jack reluctantly stood and walked to the door turning back to get one last glimpse of Ianto before he headed to pick up Owens working lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice J

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews so far x

**I want you more and more everyday**.

Ianto paused fork half way to his mouth, paled slightly, dropped his fork onto his plate and stood rushing towards the bathroom.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Tosh thought as she watched him go. Then she saw _him_, that man. She glared over at him as he sat down at his table and looked away after she'd been spotted. No way was this a coincidence. Was it?

Ianto entered the bathroom and stood with his stands on the sink as he leaned forwards slightly struggling to breathe. _'Calm down' _he kept repeating. He glanced up to himself in the mirror visibly noticing how he'd paled. _'Okay, so just because you can't look at anyone without comparing them to this man doesn't mean anything okay? Nothing. And just because he happens to turn up in your favourite café after the most important interview you've had means nothing. Okay? And the fact that you can't stop thinking about him means nothing. Okay?' _He knew he was lying to himself but at least telling himself that made him feel better, kind of.

He dropped his head collected himself as best he could and with one last look in the mirror he braced himself to see that man again. "Oh god help me." He said under his breath as he walked out of the bathroom.

Ianto's pace slowed as he saw the older man sat not to far away from their table and he was smiling at Tosh and then at him. Ianto's heart melted when that beautiful smile was sent his way, but he managed to gracefully (he hoped) slip into his seat swallowing hard _'Pull it together Jones' _he thought _before _continuing to eat his lunch.

Tosh looked at Ianto. "You okay?" Ianto looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah fine." Tosh frowned not believing him. "There's that guy again." She stated "Huh?" Ianto asked innocently raising his eyebrows realising that she'd noticed him too. "That guy from the pub." She nodded in the mans direction. "Oh, and?" Ianto queried. "Nothing." Tosh responded after a brief pause and a worried look in Ianto's direction.

They continued to eat Ianto now picking at his food rather than eating it, he was feeling a little nervous with the other man so close by and he could just tell he was looking at him. Ianto pushed his plate away and sat more comfortably in his chair. He could now see the other man greedily tucking into his lunch before pausing and slowing down a little, Ianto couldn't help but think how cute he was.

As they sat drinking their coffee's they talk about Ianto's job interviews so far and which companies he had interests in and which he wasn't as bothered about. Tosh then asked him how the house hunting was going, making a point of saying it wasn't a hint that she wanted him 'out of her hair.'

A phone rang and Ianto's ears pricked when he heard an American accent speak in a short tone. "Owen, I'm having lunch what is it?" Ianto turned his head slightly and his suspicions were confirmed that that man was American it was a very pleasant accent. He smiled as the Americans voice mellowed "Yeah okay, the usual?" Damn now Ianto wanted to know who 'Owen' was. "You know you really should take an actual break…Okay, okay! Bye." Ianto smiled the older man obviously being chastised by this Owen.

Ianto felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he felt The American look over towards him before he stood up and headed towards the door. Ianto turned his head to watch as this time the older man walked away from him, turning back to Tosh before the American turned back looking longingly in Ianto's direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews so far x

**Trying to figure out what it was I should have said.**

Shopping Jack Harkness could manage, at a push but on a crowded Saturday afternoon it was like a living hell. People and trolleys everywhere, children screaming and those people who come to a complete standstill right in front of you. Quite frankly he could not wait to get home. He grabbed the things he needed and decided he'd come back when less people were around for the things he wouldn't need over the course of the weekend.

'_Typical' _Jack thought as he went to get bread. They didn't have his usual brand so he stood looking at his other options as a trolley gently bumped into the front of his own. "Sorry." He looked towards the person who had just apologised and smiled. He suddenly realised who that person was _'Ianto.'_ Jack couldn't speak. His heart was hammering in his chest as he took in the other mans appearance.

Ianto simply picked up a loaf of bread placed it in his trolley and walked off. Jack turned to watch him leave, he looked good enough to eat. He quickly picked up some bread and wondered toward the checkout. Thinking about the lovely young Welshman that had invaded _all _of his thoughts for the last two months.

**Trying to figure out what it was I should have said.**

Ianto hated shopping at the weekend, talk about a nightmare. Kids screaming and being pacified with sweets and bribes from embarrassed parents. Not to mention those totally annoying people who stopped dead in front of you, others blocking the isles with their trolleys.

Ianto didn't really understand the layout of this shop either it had taken him forever to find necessary supplies the first time he came here. In his mind it was all back to front. Now however Ianto wrote a list in the same order as the shops layout to make sure he didn't miss anything.

He was currently stuck behind a elderly couple which didn't bother him as much, it wasn't their fault after all but it left him wishing he had found time during the week to do his shopping. But what with his several job interviews and house hunting, along with viewings of houses he was interested in he simply hadn't had time.

The elderly couple turned down the pet food isle and he continued on route to get some bread. Just as he'd started to pick up the pace one of those annoying people stopped right in front of him in and he struggled to hold the trolley back from banging into the back of them. Now he was annoyed and really wanted to get back home, to Tosh's flat.

He pushed the trolley a little bit too violently and only just managed to stop it bashing into the one in front of him. "Sorry" he said as the trolleys touched and he looked up to the trolleys owner and felt his mouth go dry.

Although the man in front of him looked tired and as though he didn't want to be there as much as Ianto didn't, he really was breathtaking. He'd never seen this man so close up before. _'Stop staring at him!' _he told himself he turned picked up the first loaf of bread in sight and pushed his trolley up the isle and round the corner where he stopped and let out his breath.

He didn't know what it was about that man but he'd really got to him. He thought about him a lot more than you should think about a complete stranger and he was a he for god's sake! Ianto composed himself and continued with his shopping. Before heading to pay he went back to change his loaf of bread.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.**

**Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)**

**Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice.**

**A/N: I'm back to work fulltime after recovering from a broken foot, so updates may take longer as I wont have much time to write unfortunately. I have a plan of the next few chapters and what I want to happen but I'm struggling to write our boys together? Also worried that it's becoming very predictable as I just want them to be happy!**

**Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x**

**Days they turn into weeks.**

Jack went about his morning routine at a leisurely pace. He wasn't due in the office until lunch. He'd been away on business over the weekend and had arrived home rather late the previous evening. He had intended to catch up on some reading and relax before his lunch meeting with Owen.

Jack took his freshly made coffee setting it down on the small table next to his book and sat down in his favourite chair. He turned to look out of the window before picking up his book he noticed a familiar figure on the opposite side of the street. A dark grey suit snugly fit to the slim frame of the man closing a front door. The man turned and Jack all but jumped out of his seat stepping closer to the window.

'_Is that? That's Ianto.'_ He moved to the edge of the window so he could still see the man but so that he himself wasn't in full view. Jack watched as the Welshman ran down the steps and walked towards his car, climbed in and drove away down the street.

Jack paused for a moment and stared at the building that Ianto had just exited. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to the people who lived on his street. _'Wasn't that where that old woman lives?'_ Jack couldn't think of any other occupants in that building and he knew there would be at least three due to the amount of converted flats there were in these buildings.

Jack sighed and went to sit back in his seat feeling sick to his stomach, thinking about why Ianto had been across the street and who he'd been with. He picked up his book, opened it to where he had previously left off but he couldn't focus on the jumble of words in front of him. Closing the book and placing it back on the table he picked up his coffee and turned his attention to the building across the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the residents there. This beautiful Welshman becoming more and more intriguing to Jack each time he saw him.

**Days they turn into weeks.**

Ianto didn't want to be late for his first proper day at work in his new job and if he didn't leave in the next five minutes he would get caught up in the rush hour traffic. He drained the last of his coffee placing the cup in the sink.

He grabbed his suit jacket out of his bedroom and looked at the pile of unopened boxes in the corner of his room and then at the ones in his front room as he passed through on his way out. How he'd wished he had more time to unpack but he would have to settle with doing some more this evening when he got home.

Taking one last glance in the mirror he'd hung the previous day, still not entirely sure it was straight, he headed out of his front door locking it before heading down the stairs to the main shared entranced. He'd never lived in a building like this before but even though he'd only been here a few days he loved it.

He pulled the front door closed pulling it then pushing it to make sure it didn't open before running down the steps and jumping into his car. He took a deep breath before starting the engine. Today was the first day of the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thank you for the reviews so far x

**Seriously you have no idea how hard I found these next two chapters to write. I can see it all in my head but to write the words to make that play out on paper just wouldn't come! I'm still not 100% happy but hey here goes anyways. (Feeling slightly scared) Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**You catch me by surprise**.

Jack was late leaving the office, which now meant he would hit the rush hour traffic with full force. He came to the end of the street and edged out slightly hoping someone would let him ease his way in. Thankfully a car flashed its headlights allowing him to merge onto the road. His next problem was getting into the right hand lane. God he hated this traffic, everyone wanting to get home at the end of a long working day, but onward he went.

Pulling into his street still inwardly cursing that stupid car that had, he was sure purposefully got in his way and slowed his whole journey down, he parked up. Jack grabbed his briefcase and took a look over his shoulder toward the door Ianto had exited that morning, he opened his car door and climbed out looking across the street, he watched as another car pulled up. Jack frowned, that was the car that had gotten in his way was it not? He paused waiting for the driver to get out, but then it hit him as he realises who it is, how could he not have noticed earlier?

The Welshman gets out of his car and looks over at Jack. Their eyes meet. _'Think you idiot say something!' _Unfortunately for Jack the only thoughts he was having were of him pushing the younger man up against the side of his car and devouring him. Jack was broken out of his daydream by the other man. "You drive like a mad man!" Ianto was actually scowling at him. _'Well done Harkness you've blown it now, unless?'_

Jack broke out in a mischievous grin, "And you are overly cautious." _'Please let it work.' _Ianto raised an eyebrow and half smirked. "Well I guess we even each other out then?" Jack thought _'Thank the lord!' _Before stepping around his car and across to Ianto still smiling, "Yeah, I guess we do, Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his free hand as he reached Ianto which he accepted.

The second their hands touched Jack gasped hoping Ianto didn't hear, the smile disappearing momentarily only to be replaced with wonder. It was like electricity flowing from himself to Ianto and from Ianto to him. He looked up into Ianto's eyes for the first time properly and simply stared into those blue alive eyes. Jack felt his heart hammering in his chest, not sure what do to do next he pulled reluctantly away, realising they'd been shaking or holding hands for a little too long. _'Did he feel that too?' _Jack wondered before Ianto spoke.

"Jones, Ianto Jones" He paused. "Erm I've just moved in, number 57" Ianto stated his hand indicating the shared front entrance. Jack couldn't help the relief in his voice as he spoke, "Oh, you live here." Ianto smiled "Yeah, only been here a few days." Jack wanted to whoop out loud but he settled for a hopeful smile. "Oh I've been away on business so I missed you…moving in I mean." Ianto smiled at him so Jack continued, "If you need someone to show you around or anything then I'd be more than happy to help you out."

Ianto's smile seemed to falter for a second, " I used to live around here myself actually, well Newport but I went to Uni here." Jacks smile fell from his face, _'Of course you idiot he's Welsh and been here for how long has it been? Just over two months!' _Ianto continued after the short pause, "But I er… I guess things might have changed a bit so erm… what did you have in mind?" Just like that the smile is back. "Well anything that interests you really? Pub's, shops, restaurants"

Jack pauses and pulls his wallet out of his jacket pocket, he hands Ianto a card with his name and work number on the front and turns it over to show Ianto his mobile number on the back. "Give me a call any time, or you can come over I'm number 42." Ianto accepts with a "Thank you." Jack couldn't help but notice he had made sure not to touch his hand.

Taking a step back Jack began, "Right, so I'll see you soon then?" Ianto looked up from the business card not quite meeting his eyes and replied "Yes I'll see you soon." Jack nodded and headed back over to his car, he checked it was locked and headed up the steps to the front door. He turned around to watch as Ianto was retrieving items from the boot of his car then quickly opened the main door, hurrying down the hallway to his front door he opened it and raced to the window watching as Ianto carried a rather large folder in his hand and a leather bag held under his arm. He pushed the door open and looked over his shoulder towards Jacks building and smiled he then walked inside.

Jack sunk back on to his favourite chair and smiled, he really liked Ianto and he hoped he'd see him again very soon. He got out his mobile and checked it was on loud and placed it on the side.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own, also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thank you for the reviews so far x

**Seriously you have no idea how hard I found these next two chapters to write. I can see it all in my head but to write the words to make that play out on paper just wouldn't come! I'm still not 100% happy but hey here goes anyways. (Feeling slightly scared) Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**You catch me by surprise.**

Ianto had finished his first day and it hadn't been all that bad, although he was never ever going to drink that coffee again. The only downside to this job was the hours. He was currently sitting in traffic that had been steadily moving for about five minutes. It had been a long and busy weekend and all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. However images of unpacked boxes kept filling his thoughts, okay maybe he'd unpack some of it first.

Ten minutes later he was pulling onto his street cursing the idiot in the black SUV that had purposefully, he believed cut him up several times. Then he saw it, that very same SUV. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, _'Keep cool Jones, don't go upsetting the neighbours.'_ He pulled into a spot relatively close to his building and parked up. He glanced over to the SUV again noticing someone stood beside it, he knew who that was, _'The American? Great, play it cool, try to get the first line in.' _Ianto took a deep breath and climbed out the car slamming the door shut.

"You drive like a mad man!" Ianto was actually scowling at him. Jacks face broke out in a smug grin, "And you are overly cautious." _'Oh you want to play like that do you?' _Ianto raised an eyebrow and half smirked _'Two can play at that game, maybe? What am I doing?' _Ianto asked himself and he spoke before he could stop himself. "Well I guess we even each other out then?" Jack smiled broadly at him as he stepped around his car and across to Ianto still smiling, "Yeah, I guess we do, Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his free hand as he reached Ianto which he accepted.

The second their hands touched Ianto gasped hoping Jack didn't hear. His eyes flew to Jacks bright blue eyes, eyes that were as blue as the skies. His heart flipped at the contact with the American. He felt, well he didn't know what it was, he felt a pull towards the other man, he didn't want to let go, didn't want to let go of the feeling, but the touch was gone as Jack pulled his hand away._ 'I wonder if he felt that too?' _Ianto thought briefly before realising there was a silence between them.

"Jones, Ianto Jones" He paused. "Erm I've just moved in, number 57" He stated his hand indicating the shared front entrance. "Oh, you live here." _'Was that relief in his voice?' _Ianto smiled "Yeah, only been here a few days." He continued. "Oh I've been away on business so I missed you…moving in I mean." Ianto smiled at him, he was cute stumbling over his words or the meaning to them anyway. Jack continued, "If you need someone to show you around or anything then I'd be more than happy to help you out."

'_Oh god is he asking me out? No he wouldn't would he?' _Ianto frowned as he realised that he wanted Jack to be asking him out. He swallowed hard and felt his heart beat pick up, hammering in his chest . _'What am I doing?' he asked himself before blurting out, _"I used to live around here myself actually, well Newport but I went to Uni here." Ianto noticed Jacks smile fall, wanting that smile to come back he continued, "But I er… I guess things might have changed a bit so erm… what did you have in mind?" Ianto mentally kicked himself at his shyness and inability to speak. Jacks smile was back though so it was good enough. "Well anything that interests you really? Pub's, shops, restaurants"

Ianto feels awkward as Jack pauses, is he supposed to answer him? Then he realises what he's doing _'oh a business card.' _Jack looks back to Ianto and continues "Give me a call any time, or you can come over I'm number 42." Ianto reaches forward and takes the card making sure to just touch the opposite side of the card, he couldn't bare for that feeling to be taken away from him again so quickly. "Thank you." Ianto says and stares at it.

Jack stepped back to leave, _'No, don't leave stay, talk?' _Jack then broke the silence "Right, so I'll see you soon then?" Ianto looked up from the business card not quite meeting Jacks eyes, he couldn't, but he replied "Yes, I'll see you soon." Jack nodded and headed back over to his car. Ianto watched as he checked it was locked and headed up the steps to the front door.

Thinking quickly not wanting to be caught staring, he rounded his car and began sorting through the boot of his car. As he heard Jacks door open he looked back over catching the American walk inside. He got out his design folder deciding it would be safer inside even if he didn't intend to do any more work today. He retrieved his bag from inside the car, locked it and headed up the steps to the main front door.

Ianto couldn't help the smile on his face as he paused to face Jacks building, finally they had spoken and he seemed nice enough maybe they could be friends? His smile fell for a moment as he felt a stab in his chest but it was over before it began.

He walked inside and headed up the stairs to the very top. He placed his work things next to the door and headed to his bedroom to change. He placed the business card on his bedside table and stared at it for several minutes before turning it over to see Jacks mobile number scribbled on the back. He ran his fingers over the messy writing then went to put on some old jeans and a t-shirt. He took one last look at the numbers face up on the small card as he exited his bedroom. _'What are you going to do, just call him minutes after you've met ?' _he tried to laugh at himself the but it came out as asigh. He walked back to the boxes that were practically calling his name and began to unpack. His thoughts drifting away from what he was doing and to a very handsome American across the street. Yes today was the first day of the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.**

**Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)**

**Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.**

**A/N: I've changed the layout so both P.O.V's are in the same chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm still not 100% happy with how it reads but hey ho! **

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**Deep inside you feel the same way I do**

Jack had checked both the fridge and freezer continuously for the last ten minutes, there was nothing edible in there, well not enough to make a meal anyway. Jack briefly considered going shopping before grabbing the Chinese menu off the fridge. He picked up the phone and rang his order though.

-TW-TW-TW-

Ianto had unpacked two boxes quite successfully and was debating between food and unpacking a third box when his stomach growled deciding for him. He stood and headed to the kitchen, he knew the fridge was empty all but a few bottles of beer and some milk so he reached for the box of take away menus. "Pizza? Nope had the Saturday." He picked up another. "Indian? Last night, Chinese? Hum maybe." He quickly scanned through the menu decided on a few dishes and rang his order through.

-TW-TW-TW-

Jack headed to his bedroom, got changed and drank the remains of the coffee he'd made earlier. After putting his cup back on the side he grabbed his keys and headed to the front door. As he walked down the steps at he front of his building he heard another door shut and looked up. Ianto was running down his steps. "Hello again" Jack shouted before he could stop himself. Ianto looked over and smiled. Jacks heart leapt into his throat. "Hey" Ianto shouted back, "Off out?" Jack asked. "Food" Ianto yelled not being able to say much more. "Yeah me too." Jack said as he got in his car.

-TW-TW-TW-

Ianto went back through to the living area and finished his coffee, he quickly went back to the kitchen to wash his cup. He picked up his Jacket and put it on before heading out the door and down to his car. As he hurried down the steps he heard a familiar American accent. "Hello again" Ianto looked up slightly surprised but happily so. "Hey " Ianto shouted _'Say something else think man think!_' but he didn't need to. "Off out?" Jack asked. "Food" Ianto shouted back, _'Smooth Jones, real smooth.' _Ianto rolled his eyes at himself."Yeah me too." Jack shouts and gets in his car. Ianto watches Jack climb inside his car before getting into his own.

-TW-TW-TW-

Jack starts the engine and stares at Ianto's car in his rear view mirror. That man was just simply gorgeous, maybe he could eat him for his dinner instead? Jack shook the thought away and pulled out into the road turning on his headlights as an after thought.

-TW-TW-TW-

Ianto starts his engine and waits for Jack to leave first, he didn't want a repeat of his journey home. As he waited he couldn't help but think how handsome the older man was, his thoughts were broken as Jack pulled out of his space. Ianto was just about to flash his lights to tell Jack he hadn't put his on as they came on. Ianto pulled out of his parking space and headed off down the road.

-TW-TW-TW-

It was five minutes later when Jack was stood in the Chinese waiting for his order. "Hey." He hears those welsh tones and turns to see the one and only Ianto Jones walking towards him and damn if he didn't just look as edible as Jack had thought. Jack chuckles at the shy smile on Ianto's face. "Oh so soon, are you following me?" Jack asks. "That would be impossible. How many tickets do you pick up each week?" Ianto smirked at him leaning on the counter saying "Jones" in his deep, accent thick voice making Jacks eyes widen. Ianto looks back to him and smiles, oh what that smile and that voice could do to Jack and the younger man was completely oblivious.

-TW-TW-TW-

After taking two wrong turns and wishing he'd paid more attention to where the Chinese was when he came with Tosh he parked just down the street. As he walked towards the Chinese he noticed a black SUV parked, if you could call it that, on the opposite side of the street. He sighed, honestly of all the take outs in Cardiff they had to pick the same one.

He opened the door to the shop and walked in he paused briefly as he saw Jack, he looked sensational in a worn pair of Jeans and a navy blue polo shirt that fit in all the right places. Ianto blinked hard, shook his head and made his presence known. "Hey."

Jack turns to look at him smiling, all but taking Ianto's breath away, he tries to smile back. "Oh so soon, are you following me?" Ianto inwardly laughs _'If I was I would've found this place sooner.' _Ianto chances a braver answer than no "That would be impossible. How many tickets do you pick up each week?" Jack simply stared at him grinning. Ianto acknowledges the woman behind the counter with a broad smile and tells her his name. Unsure of what to say to the man to his right he turns to look at him and smiles before looking back over the counter.

-TW-TW-TW-

"Harkness, Jones" said the woman, Jack turned to her reaching for his wallet. After paying Jack picked up his food and headed to the door where he paused waiting for Ianto. As Ianto turned and headed to the door Jack pulled it open and gestured for Ianto to go first. Ianto blushed, how gorgeous he looked to Jack as it crept across his cheeks Ianto would never know. Ianto walked past Jack and out of the door saying his thanks under his breath almost, _'Blown it again Harkness. Don't leave it like that say something!'_ Ianto was walking down the street towards his car. "See you." Jack shouted after Ianto who turned quickly and nodded. Jack watched him walk down the street a fair way before crossing the road to his own car.

-TW-TW-TW-

"Harkness, Jones" said the woman, Ianto reached for his wallet. Ianto paid and turned to follow Jack out of the door belatedly realising Jack was waiting for him, he felt his stomach flip. Jack pulled the door open and gestured for Ianto to go first, he felt the blush spreading across his cheeks and walked to the door. Ianto mumbled a thanks to Jack and continued down the street. _'What was that ?' _He asked himself as he carried on walking he didn't want to stop and do the whole awkward bye thing and was feeling a little embarrassed by him holding the door open. He heard Jack say "See you." but all he could do was turn and nod, not trusting his voice. He could feel Jack watching him go and wished he'd parked closer by so he could get away from those eyes watching him walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

**A/N: I've changed the layout so both P.O.V's are in the same chapter. I will be changing it again after this Chapter, as I'm really struggling to make both sides fit together.**

**A/N 2 :This chapter originally went on longer but I've split it into two parts to make writing and reading better and more enjoyable. (I hope!)**

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**Everyday I love you a little bit more.**

Jack arrives home and head straight to the kitchen his mind drifting to certain young Welshman he had seen several times that day. He opens his bag of take away distractedly looking at the containers he frowns and sighs. "Oh well." Then suddenly he realises what's happened or what he hopes has happened. He covers all the containers back up, puts them in the bag, grabs his keys and heads out the door. He smiles when he sees Ianto's car isn't back yet and goes over to the main entrance. He sits on the top step hoping his luck just might be in.

-TW-

Ianto pulled up not too far away from his building and got out of his car. As he headed toward the entrance he saw someone sat on his doorstep, after a closer inspection he noticed it was Jack. "Erm…Hello."

-TW-

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Ianto's car pull up, the first thing he was aware of was the curious words of the Welshman "Erm…Hello." Jack quickly sprung to his feet. "Stalking?" Ianto asked. "No." Jack replied quickly. "This isn't my food." Ianto simply stared from the bag on the step to Jack, so Jack continued "I'm hoping you have my food." Ianto nodded slowly "Oh…right…erm should we check?" He pauses momentarily before continuing "Do you want to come up and we can sort it out?" Jack thanks whatever magical force had swapped their food orders and asked just to clarify. "Come up?" Then mentally kicks himself as he notices how unsure Ianto looks. "Yeah, you don't have to, I mean…you know…we might have totally the wrong orders." Jack lets out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and smiles. "No, no that's fine I'll come…up." Jack responded moving to the side to allow Ianto to the door.

-TW-

"Stalking?" Ianto asked as Jack got to his feet. "No, this isn't my food." Jack replied. Ianto was slightly confused, what was he supposed to do about that? He was about to query when Jack filled in. "I'm hoping you have my food." Well of course that was what he meant. This man was making Ianto loose his ability to put two pieces of information together. Ianto nodded eventually understanding what was being said. Before he could stop himself he began to speak not really knowing where he was leading himself. "Oh…right…erm should we check?…Do you want to come up and we can sort it out?" Ianto shocked himself in asking Jack into his home _'Come up? What am I thinking?' _Ianto mentally berates himself. Jack asks "Come up?" Ianto swallows hard. _'Don't back out now Jones…say something.' _Ianto stumbles over his response. "Yeah, you don't have to, I mean…you know…we might have totally the wrong orders." As Jack smiles Ianto's heart rate picks up _'Oh god, he's going to say yes isn't he?' _Jack steps to the side slightly as he confirms. "No, no that's fine I'll come…up." Ianto moves past him and unlocks the door. _'What have I got myself into?'_

**A/N: I will be changing the layout again after this Chapter, as I'm really struggling to make both sides fit together. More soon I hope.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

**A/N 1: It's been a very long time huh! Thank you to any of you who wish to continue reading. Sorry it's been so long RL got in the way and then I lost all interest in continuing the story even thou I have a plan for at least another 10 (if not more chapters!) So I'm going attempt to pick up where I left off!**

**A/N 2: I've changed the layout again! So both P.O.V's are in the same chapter.**

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**So come on courage teach me to be shy.**

Ianto's hand shook slightly as he put his key in the lock and turned it pushing the door open. He held it in place as he pulled his key back out and turned smiling nervously as Jack held onto the door allowing Ianto to move into the entrance hall where he began to climb the stairs. Jack pushed the door closed behind him and followed Ianto up the stairs. He smiled at the gorgeous view in front of him, only pulling his eyes away as they reached the top.

Ianto opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside holding the door open for Jack, who quickly entered before the Welshman changed his mind. Ianto indicated the kitchen area with his hand. Jack walked straight in and set his bag of food on the worktop, turning and leaning against the workbench as if he belonged. Ianto stopped stock still in his tracks and took in the sight of the confident American standing there waiting for him in his apartment, which Ianto suddenly realised was a complete mess.

"Sorry about the erm…mess." Ianto started as the continued walking over to where Jack had stopped placing his food down next to Jacks and turning to the sink to wash his hands. Before Ianto could say anymore Jack spoke "Looks tidier than my place." Jack had scanned the open plan area quickly and although most of the area was clear there were a few stacks of boxes and a few items scattered around but was relatively tidy. "I hope that was a joke?" Ianto asked cringing at the thought of a pile of dirty plates and take away boxes scattered around Jacks home. "You'll have to wait and see hey?" Replied Jack with a flash of wide eyed amusement in Ianto's direction.

Ianto felt his stomach flip but continued ignoring the possible invite to Jack's home. He put the towel down that he'd dried his hands with and moved over to his bag extracting the top container and opening it up. "Right lets see." Jack turned so he was now facing the worktop, standing impossibly close to Ianto. "That would be mine." Jack said indicating his head toward the food and leaning across Ianto to retrieve the next container from the bag.

Before Ianto could stop himself he inhaled deeply commenting. "Hum…smells wonderful." Realising that he had meant Jack and not the food. He instantly felt the blush creep up his neck and further as Jack turned to face him while opening the second container with a quizzical look on his face. "Why don't you try some?" Jack asked "There's more than enough." Ianto turned to meet his eyes. "I mean I always order far too much and you look like you do too so…" Jack looked away afraid he'd over stepped the mark.

Just as he was coming to the conclusion that he's better pack up his food and head home Ianto spoke. "Why don't we share then?" Jacks head snapped back up to listen as Ianto continued a little nervously. "You could stay here and eat….have a drink….you don't have to but…" Jack couldn't form words, his mouth was beginning to open as Ianto moved away heading to the fridge grabbing a beer. Had he really just asked Jack to stay at his place and have dinner? What the hell was he thinking?

He felt the movement behind him a second before an amazing warmth covered his shoulder. Ianto turned his head to look at Jack who had a loving smile on his face "Ianto I'd love to." Jack finally answered in a quiet caring voice squeezing Ianto's shoulder before realising it. Ianto wasn't quite sure how to answer so settled for a not quite there nod of the head showing his acknowledgement. Their eyes settled on each others for a second something passing between them but neither knowing what it was. Ianto could feel the blush returning and turned back to the fridge taking a deep breath he asked "Beer?" with a unsteady voice. "Thanks" was the hoarse reply from behind him.

They both plate up their own meals in a comfortable silence side by side each testing a little of each others dishes. The countertop could have been described as a all you can each buffet with the selection on offer. They headed into the lounge area with their own plates and drinks and sat on the sofa placing their drinks on the coffee table in front of them. Jack noticed how Ianto placed a coaster down in front of them both and smiling.

Ianto picked up the television remote and turned it on Top gear came on the screen and he turned to Jack asking "This okay with you?" Jack nodded through his mouthful of food and Ianto sat back tucking into his own meal.

-TW-

Once they'd finished their food Ianto took the plates through to the kitchen area. Jack watched him every step of the way being thankful of the open plan style of living Ianto had chosen. Ianto turned to ask if Jack wanted another drink and Jack at least had the decency to look guilty in the fact that he was openly eyeing the younger man up. Ianto did however find it odd that it didn't bother him in the slightest, if anything it made him feel something he hadn't in a very long time not even with her. Yes Ianto had now taken to calling her that now too. He collected the beers and turned back towards the lounge and Jack handing him his drink, eyes locking suddenly as their hands brushed against each others. Ianto continued forward and sat down next to Jack a little closer than he intended to and shuffled away slightly pretending to be 'getting comfortable.'

"Big place you have here." Jack offered by means of making some sort of conversation with the young Welshman. Ianto nods looking round the place "Need the space." Ianto simply replied before taking a quick swig out of his bottle and placing it on the table. Ianto could feel Jack watching him, he turned slightly inwardly laughing at the same quizzical look on his face as earlier. "For work," Ianto elaborated. "Don't worry I'm not moving the wife and two kids in." Ianto watched how Jacks eyes suddenly darted to his left hand resting in his lap, his face relaxed slightly once he'd noticed the lack of a wedding band, until Ianto added the "Yet." Leaving Jack with a frown on his face not quite understanding if Ianto was joking or not but hoping against all hope that he was.

"Sorry" Ianto says far more serious than he intended "I guess we don't know each other well enough for you to get my humour hey?" Jack all but let out a sigh of relief and asked just to clarify "It was a joke? No wife? No kids?" Ianto picked up his drink again and nodded taking a big gulp of his beer before repeating "No wife, no kids." With a wistful half smile on his face. Jacks next comment was probably a little out of place next to Ianto's sad smile but he couldn't hold it in "Thank god." It did however make Ianto laugh and returned a sparkle to his eyes. "Why?" He asked the older man placing his drink back down. "Would that be a problem?" He settled back into the sofa and felt Jack watching him trying to look for signs as to why he'd ask that. He didn't have a answer but as Ianto faced him he simply smiled and said "No, no it wouldn't." realising that although he didn't know him at all he wanted him to be in his life as a friend if nothing more. They shared a soft smile before Ianto suddenly proclaimed "I don't believe you."

Ianto all but jumped up onto his feet and headed to a box near the television stand. "Wanna watch a DVD or something or do you need to be getting home?" Ianto didn't look at Jack once just spoke into the box after a moments pause he turned to Jack this time laughing out loud at the look on Jacks face. "Well?" Ianto asked forcing Jack to respond. "Yeah sure. What do you have?" Leaning forward. Previous conversation all but forgotten, for now.

-TW-

They'd both sat in a comfortable silence through the movie and as the credits rolled Ianto sat up and stretched, attracting a pair of wondering blue eyes over his form as his t-shirt pulled tightly across his back. He turned his sleepy eyes to Jack and asked "Coffee?" Jack checked the clock and realising the time he said "I'd love one but it's late." Jack noticed the sudden sag of Ianto's shoulders and how he directed his eyes to the ground rather than on Jack. So Jack quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and said. "However if your okay for another half an hour so am I?" Ianto looked back to Jack "Sure, how do you take it?" Jack held in the threatening laugh but the raised eyebrows couldn't be helped. Ianto suddenly realise what he'd said and felt the blush spread up from his neck. He stood and made his way to the kitchen.

His beloved coffee machine was the first thing he'd unpacked along with the cups and he and Tosh had enjoyed the first of many coffee's in Ianto's Kitchen.

He turned on the power flicked a few buttons and turned back to Jack who had followed him as far as the island that split the kitchen from the lounge and was leaning forward resting his elbows on the counter top and his head o his hands. "I'll take a splash of milk no sugar thank you." Ianto nodded and turned to grab the cups making a show out of reaching for the cups rather than walking the extra few steps. Feeling those eyes on him again he headed in the opposite direction for the milk actually bending over instead of a delicate lean he would normally do to retrieve the carton.

He stepped back to the coffee maker shaking his head slightly and closed his eyes barely believing that he had invited this man into his home, eaten with him, watched a movie and was now 'bending over' for attention from the older man. What had gotten into him?

Jacks mouth was slightly hanging open. He'd watched Ianto reach form the cups when he didn't need to and then, then he'd bent over to get the milk. That wasn't a necessary move to make, although Jack was far from complaining. So was this all for his benefit? A show for Jack? How this younger man had confused and surprised him this evening was something that had never ever happened with Jack. To be honest Jack never thought anyone would render him speechless like Ianto had. Jack was now hooked as if he wasn't before but seriously this man…

Ianto turned and placed Jacks drink in front of him holding his own in his hands as he leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on the countertop too. Jack stood up slightly picking up his cup and inhaling the strong scent, his eyes closing involuntarily and moaning loudly. Ianto watched every move jack made, eyes widening as Jacks closed and the heavenly sound came out his mouth.

Jacks eyes snapped open to see Ianto smiling at him softly with wide eyes. He gave a nervous smile and took a sip of the dark brown liquid. He swallowed and groaned "How did you do that? It's…it's" Jack needed a word to replace the 'orgasmic' that so desperately wanted to leave his mouth as he didn't want to make the younger man uncomfortable. "It's incredible. It must be to make me speechless." He laughed. Without thinking he took another big mouthful and sighed.

The whole time Ianto had simply stood watching the American drink and listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping him. People always said how good his coffee was but he'd never received this reaction before. He was watching Jack with a mixture of awe and bemusement when Jack placed his half empty cup down on the work top and smiled at Ianto. "I take it you're not going to tell me how I can recreate this?" Jack laughed as he pointed to his cup. Ianto's smile pulled at his lips a little more as he shook his head. "Nope." He looked down at his cup and then to Jack who was still watching him and extended with a, "Maybe one day?" It came out as more of a question than he intended it to but he received a small nod and brighter smile as they both reached for their cups and finished off their coffee's.

"Well'" Jack began stepping back. "I guess I should make a move it's getting late and all." Ianto looked down briefly before meeting Jacks eyes and nodding. He rounded the island to stand opposite Jack.

"Thank you for tonight Ianto. I've had a great time." Ianto could feel the blush starting again. He nodded as he began "Yeah so have I." Jack starts to walk to the door and Ianto follows feeling a little nervous. Jack turns and seeing Ianto he wants do nothing more than grab him and show him what a good time he'd really had but knew that would be over stepping the mark. Instead he reached forward and wrapped Ianto in a one armed embrace. For a second Ianto doesn't move unsure of what he should do but he doesn't want Jack to pull away and so leans into Jack wrapping his arm around him in return.

Jack pulled away after a while, all be it reluctantly. He smiles one hand resting on Ianto's forearm as he says. "We should do this again sometime. You have my number." On that he smiles and opens the door walking out of it with a backward glance and smile at the younger man who was just remembering how to use his legs to go close it behind Jack. He locks the door and crosses the room to the window on the road side and watches as Jack walks across the road with a spring in his step, he smiles to himself and hopes it wont be long until he sees the American again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**Don't save yourself from falling.**

Jack had been home about fifteen minutes when his phone rang. He picked it up and not recognising the number almost rejected it but something told him not to. He answered the call. "Harkness" A very welcome voice sounded down the phone. "Hey…It's Ianto."

Jack smiled and sat down in his chair looking up to the apartment that he now knew was Ianto's. "Hey, missing me already?" Ianto laughed and replied "Actually I was just thinking, I have your number so it's only fair you have mine." Jack flashed his smile even though he knew Ianto couldn't see it. "Good thinking there Mr Jones"

"Yeah, anyway I had a really great night Jack thank you." Jack paused a second before responding. "No thank you, it was perfect." Jack imagined the blush spreading across the Welshman's face. "So I'll see you soon?" Ianto sounded so unsure of himself. "Most definitely." Jack didn't even hesitate to reply "Goodnight Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Goodnight Jack"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**More than me.**

_Did I really just do that? _Ianto lay in bed arms flung over his face. _Why? Why would I call him fifteen minutes after he left to make sure he has my number? _He flung his arms out covering the majority of the bed. _How desperate must I have sounded? God! _He grabbed hold of a pillow and threw it.

On hearing a thud and a slight crack he sat up. Across the room on the floor lay the pillow and a photo frame. One of the only things he had properly displayed in his new home. He let out a sigh and stood to go check the damage. As he picked up the photo frame he looked at the cracked glass, luckily not too much damage and the photo that lay beneath looked untainted.

He turned it over and unclipped the frame taking out the photo, he smiled as he looked at his parents. They looked so happy and in love. That's what they had both said to him when he had told them he was moving in with Lisa, that they wanted him to find happiness and love just as they had so many years ago. Well he definitely hadn't found that with her had he. Placing the photo on the chest of drawers and depositing the frame in the bin he headed back to bed.

As he glanced at the clock beside his bed he spied the card Jack had given him. Jack made him happy, put a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. They'd both had a good time tonight hadn't they? Ianto stopped for a second. _Jack, a man Jack made him happy, made him smile and gave him butterflies. _Why did it not bother him when Jack was there that he was a man but now, now Ianto just felt confused. _I like Jack but do I __**like **__Jack? _

As Ianto threw himself back on his bed he decided that tomorrow he would find out. Is it men? Or Jack? Is it Just Jack?

**A/N - So I deviated from my plan why I don't know! Back on track with the next chapter though hopefully.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**You make things better.**

8:27 the next morning.

Jack slammed the door shut to his building. A half eaten piece of toast hanging out his mouth, keys in one hand and briefcase in the other.

Ianto pulled the door closed and turned walking down the steps dressed immaculately in a three piece suit.

"Shit" Jack swore as he fumbled the keys and drops both the keys and his toast on the floor.

Stepping onto the pavement Ianto hears a curse and looks up the street. "Hey" Ianto shouted seeing Jack.

Jack looked up and grinned his bad (and late) morning suddenly forgotten seeing the young man stood smiling cautiously at him. "Hey. Sorry I cant stop so, so late." Jack stated moving towards his car.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the flustered older man, feeling slightly guilty that he had in part made him late this morning after their late night last night.

Jack settles his briefcase in the back of his car and looks over to Ianto who hasn't moved. "I'll see you later though yeah?"

Ianto stared at the older man for a second before nodding slightly agreeing with a yeah. The smile Jack sent made Ianto's knees go slightly weak. Just as Jack had started to climb into his car Ianto shouted him. "Jack…" Jack turned to face him once more. "…drive carefully."

Jack grinned at the Welshman before replying with a cheeky wink "Yeah you too." He climbed into his car and sped off down the street.

Ianto was left stood there watching him go.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**I pretend that you're already mine.**

Ianto had been sat at the window table in Costa for the last hour and 12 minutes he had tried to focus on the online search he was conducting for his latest project the problem was that, that wasn't really why he was here.

Ianto was testing his theory. He'd never liked men before, he didn't like men now did he? But he had to know he had to 'look, check them out, whatever it was called.' He just had to know. So here he is with his laptop seeming to be working when in reality he was checking out the men and women of Cardiff.

Unfortunately for Ianto neither seemed too appealing. There was the occasional female every now and then who caught Ianto's eye, some for all the wrong reasons. The odd suit or colour had struck a note here and there and he would actually jot down a quick note but no one he 'fancied' god he hated that word.

He looked back at his computer screen briefly before a pale blue shirted man caught his attention, he could only see him from behind but still. 'Sleeves lightly rolled showing off his forearms, the trousers could do with a slight readjustment maybe' He questioned himself 'and that….' He stopped before he went too far, turned back to his laptop and closed his eyes. 'So I'm gay? No bi ohhhh!'

"Hey." Ianto opened his eyes and looked up 'You have got to be kidding me.' "Are you okay?" Was asked after Ianto had failed to respond. "Sorry I was miles away then." Ianto replied as brightly as possible. "Yeah I noticed. Can I get you a coffee looks like you could use another." Ianto ponders the question for a minute before responding with a "Please, that would be great." With a smile and nod the former went to join the queue as Ianto put his head in his hands. 'So….it's just Jack then.'

He lifted his gaze to the man walking back towards him wearing the very same pale blue shirt and not quite fitting trousers that he had just admired through the window. Jack smiled and place the coffee's on the table. Ianto thanked him and they sat for a few minutes in silence, taking tentative sips of their hot beverages, neither man knowing quite what to say to the other.

"So" Ianto began "Did you make it into work on time?" Jack grinned at Ianto before responding with a nod and "With a few minutes to spare too" Ianto laughed as he added "and surprisingly in one piece."

Jack leaned towards to Ianto asking "What'cha doin?" in a playful tone trying to sneak a peek at what the younger man was looking at on his laptop. "Research." Ianto added with a raised eyebrow at Jacks interest.

After a few more minutes silence and sips of drinks Jack decided to jump in the deep end. "Busy tonight?" Ianto looked over at Jack with a slight frown "Erm…not really unpacking a few more boxes I guess." Jack nodded and looked down at his cup before inquiring. "Want some company?" Ianto wasn't expecting that. "Erm…well" He didn't know what to say yes he did but no he didn't! Before Ianto had the chance to say anymore Jack offered "I can bring some food." Ianto smiled, knowing Jack had seen his inner turmoil. "I could go for that." Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Seriously?" Ianto simply nodded. "So I'll swing by after work then?" Jack asked hopefully. "Okay." Ianto confirmed with a smile.

He glanced at his laptop again and noticing the time turned to Jack shyly, "I really must get going." He picked up his cup to drain the last bit and closed the lid of his laptop. "I'll see you tonight Jack" He said as he stood. Jack smiled and nodded "Yeah see you later Ianto." And just like that Ianto had gone. Leaving Jack with a infectious smile on his face as he watched the younger man wonder out of the coffee shop and down the street.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters.

Rating: T (I had originally rated this M but as our boys are only just meeting nothing will happen yet. When it does I will mark all M)

Author's notes: This is completely AU. Set in Jack and then Ianto's P.O.V (I've written up to where they meet so it may change from there on in, as I'm not sure how it will work doing the P.O.V's in different parts!) All mistakes are my own. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

Right so enjoy and let me know what you think x

Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc so far x

**But for now.**

Ianto reached for his phone hearing the familiar ping.

"1 New message

Jack"

Ianto felt his stomach flip, he opened the message.

"Hey looks like it might be a late finish for me tonight, so how about we go out for food instead? I could sure use a drink."

Ianto stared at his phone. 'Out? He wanted to go out?' He couldn't help but wish this was, no wasn't a date like it sounded. 'What should I reply?'

After ten minutes he finally pressed send.

Jack hadn't taken his eyes off his phone that lay on the desk in front of him for the past eleven minutes when it eventually lit up.

"1 New message

Ianto"

"Yes that's fine, I can unpack some more boxes. Don't work too hard."

Jack smiled and sent a quick reply before heading to Owen's office to get this case wrapped up as soon as humanly possible.

Ianto was surprised to hear a ping only minutes later.

"1 New message

Jack"

"Great I'll pick you up later."

'Pick me up? Oh good God this is a dates isn't it?' He felt himself begin to panic. Checking the time he saw he only had just over an hour before heading home. He put his phone down and attempted to continue with his sketches without thinking of Jack. 'Yeah like that's going to happen.'

A grand total of three minutes later Ianto was debating cancelling and asking Jack what time he should expect him. He decided on neither.


End file.
